


Чудеса случаются

by Efa_de_Foks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek, немного информации по криминологии, флафф и все сопутствующее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_de_Foks/pseuds/Efa_de_Foks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В голове Стайлза Стилински очень много разнообразной информации, которая вряд ли является приоритетной для обычного шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Мысль о том, что серийные преступления проходят по шестиступенчатой схеме не дает ему покоя. <br/>О том, что его внезапно обнаруженная влюбленность в Дерека Хейла захватывает как минимум три пункта, он старается не думать лишний раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса случаются

В голове Стайлза Стилински очень много разнообразной информации, которая вряд ли является приоритетной для обычного шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Он знает детальную историю обрезания и то, что суеверные ирландки ходят по колено в воде с новорожденным, дабы проверить, человеческое ли дитя носили все это время под сердцем. Стайлз практически состоит в родственных отношениях с Гуглом и впитывает информацию как губка.   
_Отцовские книги по криминалистике он перечитал еще в детстве._  
Мысль о том, что серийные преступления проходят по шестиступенчатой схеме не дает ему покоя.   
О том, что его внезапно обнаруженная влюбленность в Дерека Хейла захватывает как минимум три пункта, он старается не думать лишний раз.   
Сначала Стайлз отмахивается от этой мысли. Он решает проблемы, он единственный использует голову и ему некогда думать о том, почему при виде одной хмурой физиономии у него начинает сбоить сердечный ритм.   
Скотт однажды спрашивает его о причинах внезапно проявившихся признаков тахикардии. Стайлз успешно врет про таблетки, напрочь сбившийся режим дня ("Чувак, да я спасаю ваши волчьи задницы 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю! И мне ведь даже не платят") и "во-о-он ту девчонку в офигительно короткой юбке". Стайлз считает неразумным говорить о черной кожаной куртке, широком развороте плеч и габаритных огнях крутой тачки, которые, какой сюрприз, своим цветом напоминают чьи-то глаза в режиме "альфа".   
Стайлз диагностирует у себя острую форму влюбленности и думает, что с ней делать.   
_"Первый этап: фантазирование"._  
Он думает о том, как все могло бы быть. Все начинается с банальностей, типа, остаться наедине, глаза в глаза. Стайлз в первый раз сам офигевает от того, что в полудреме вместо клубничных локонов Лидии ему видится насмешливый прищур серо-зеленых глаз. Дальше больше - картинки в голове отдают романтическими мелодрамами, которые любила смотреть его мама. Стайлз садился рядом с ней, обнимал и засыпал уже на середине фильма. Теперь Стайлз просто не знает, чем должны заканчиваться такие фильмы. Мелодрамы он ни за что не станет смотреть теперь. Зато у Стилински есть Гугл и сайты с порно. Стайлз представляет это много раз. В различных вариациях. Нежно, ласково, медленно, (в особо тяжелых случаях - вокруг поют ангелы и пахнет розами), иногда в фантазиях он срывается на быстрый перепих, опираясь на подходящую вертикальную поверхность в духе короткого тридцатиминутного порно. Отец, если и догадывается (черт, у него подростк-сын, он обязан подозревать подобное), то виду не подает, потому как улик на руках не имеет. Стайлз сообразительный мальчик и историю поиска в браузере аккуратно подчищает после каждого сеанса вуайеризма. Его сайты далеко не гетеросексуальны, как хотелось бы любому отцу.   
Стайлз всерьез размышляет, каким мог бы быть секс с Дереком. Увы, он может лишь гадать на кофейной гуще и дрочить по утрам в душе, проснувшись от почти болезненного стояка. Узнать ответ на интересующий вопрос опытным путем Стайлз смог бы только в другой вселенной.   
И эта вселенная находится даже не параллельно нашей. Она где-то в другой галактике, в совершенно ином временном промежутке, планеты ее вращаются в другую сторону, а главная звезда излучает холод и тьму. Стайлз тратит еще пару минут на придумывание различных метафор, показывающих, что такая вселенная существовать не может.   
Просто не имеет права.  
Но, черт возьми, как хотелось бы.   
_"Второй этап: сталкинг"_  
Он не собирается преследовать Хейла. Он "просто гулял", "просто зашел в этот магазин", "просто заглянул, не нужно ли тебе свежих овощей, да-да, я знаю, вы, ребята, на специальной оборотничьей диете, но ведь и вам не мешало бы за холестерином следить". Стайлз знает, во сколько Дерек отправляется на утреннюю пробежку, сколько тратит на содержание лофта. Стилински иногда задается вопросом, зачем ему все это. Он не решается анализировать, что точно так же следил за Лидией, разрабатывая десятилетний план по ее завоеванию. (Чтобы завоевать Дерека ему понадобится примерно... дайте подумать. О да. Примерно вечность или около того).   
В его голове умещается уйма информации, но спроси его прямо сейчас, какого цвета глаза Эллисон или новая рубашка Скотта, он не ответит. Не потому что не знает, а потому что он ребенок с синдромом дефицита внимания. И сейчас все его остатки сконцентрированы на острых скулах и идеальной линии челюсти со следами утреннего бритья. А глаза у Эллисон карие.   
_Следующие три этапа включают в себя похищение, акт убийства и размещение трупа._  
Стайлз считает, что если он окончательно свихнется, в американской криминалистике появится новая глава. Как сын шерифа и вообще не глупый парень он знает, как избавиться от тела, улик и найти себе отличное алиби. Его будут искать по кровавому следу, который он оставит в маленьких городках, убивая высоких отлично сложенных парней в черных куртках.   
Стилински думает, у него есть все шансы сойти с ума.   
_Шестой этап: депрессия._  
Скоростной поезд, лихо пропустив предыдущие станции, тормозит на конечном этапе. Стайлз думает, что для полноты картины ему не хватает грустных песен о неразделенной любви. (Он прослушивает восемнадцать, прежде чем составить список самых распространенных рифм). Он возвращается к фантазиям, но теперь они окрашены ноткой тоскливого отчаяния.   
Стайлз думает, каково бы было рассказать о своих чувствах кому-то? Не прокручивать в голове раз за разом, а поделиться. Может, со Скоттом , если тот наконец оторвется от обожаемой Эллисон (пусть она даже и не с ним сейчас) , или может школьному психологу (Мисс Морелл странная, но ведь у нее опыт и часы на полевых работах. И всегда можно начать со слов "у моего хорошего друга есть одна проблема.."). Стайлз считает, что это было бы забавно. Он мастер слова, он любит говорить и в этом ему нет равных в радиусе ближайших 60 миль. Он обожает рассказывать, создавать многоуровневые вербальные конструкции, наполнять их подтекстом, проводить интертекстуальные связи и все это со скоростью хорошо смазанного новенького автомата. (Хорошо смазанного, да. Фрейд был бы очень доволен)  
Но Стайлз не хочет об этом разговаривать.   
Странная иррациональная мысль зреет в голове: если произнести все это вслух, то пути назад не будет. А так…так он может в любой момент от этого отказаться.   
Проблема в том, что назад пути _уже_ нет.   
Он пропитан этими мыслями насквозь.   
Стайлзу хочется снять с себя кожу. Забраться внутрь и стереть все это. Вытащить наружу внутренности, вытянуть, вынуть каждый орган и прополоскать в аконитовой настойке. Потом присыпать рябиновой пылью и запихнуть обратно. Не бог весть что, но вдруг сработает.   
Глупости посещают его голову едва ли чаще обычного.   
Освежеванные и потрошеные тела мало приспособлены для жизни в обществе. Так что даже если рецепт работает, он об этом не узнает.  
***  
Он сталкивается с Дереком в своей комнате. Очевидно, невоспитанный волк снова влез в окно, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться дверью, вежливо поздороваться с отцом и сказать что-то вроде "Здравствуйте, шериф, Стайлз дома? Мне хотелось бы с ним поговорить, потому что..."  
 _"Что?"_  
Дерек смотрит на Стилински своими невозможными глазищами, которые наверняка проделают в 147 фунтах белой кожи и костей пару лишних дырок. Хейл странно растерян, но привычно молчалив.   
Стайлз смотрит на него приоткрыв рот. Пока в голове скоростным поездом проносится весь прошедший месяц. Или два?   
_Господь всемогущий, когда же это все началось?_  
Поезд летит на всех парах и совсем скоро столкнется с реальностью "здесь и сейчас". Когда Дерек скажет, что ему это надоело. _(Он ведь за этим явился?)_ Все эти преследования, нелепые попытки _чего?_ сблизиться.   
Стилински шумно выдыхает.   
Дерек кивает самому себе и шагает навстречу. Он утыкается лбом в лоб Стайлза и пронзительно смотрит. _Глаза в глаза._  
Стайлз думает, что это гребаное чудо.  
Впрочем, оборотни же существуют. Почему бы не случаться чудесам?


End file.
